sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Lianna Blackledge
Lianna Blackledge (20 BBY—) was a Droid programmer, engineer, technician, and Emergency Medical Technician. In Hanna, the capital of Chandrila, it would seem Lianna was born into a rosy future. The Blackledge family was well off, operating a medium sized transport corporation that thrived on the export and delivery of Chandrila's cultivated luxury foods and similar loads that required speedy deliveries and tightly regulated conditions during transport. Being privileged with a good education and a degree in Droid Engineering and Programming, Lianna soon began work with a company that specialized on the few and highly specialized farming-droid construction and development that would be needed for the care and harvest of the main export of Chandrila's acriculture industy. However, the first shadows would fall soon after her employment. Being ambitious and talented, it was rumored that co-workers orchestrated the insinuation that led her to be suspected of droid parts and blueprints theft, and industrial espionage. Although she was later cleared of all charges by a Chandrilan court, Lianna chose to end her contract with that corporation, for trust was shattered on both sides. After a few months of 'working' with her father's company and being subjected to maintaining freighter and loading droids, Lianna left the Core Systems soon thereafter for the Rim, namely the Brak Sector. While the Civil War reached its peak, Lianna lived sheltered enough to be prone to Imperial propaganda and her employment on the Rim was overshadowed at first by the higher threat of 'rebel terrorism'. However, as the tide seemed to turn and the sector broke out in overt rebellion, the Imperial forces and standing militaries would opt for a "burnt earth" policy, amassing over the industrial centers of the rebellious worlds and reducing them to rubble via orbital bombardment before withdrawing. Only the timely warnings of rebel spies could foretell of these horrific assaults, allowing for harried evacuation of a few planets in the nick of time. It was one of those very instances that allowed Lianna to escape a fiery death. With the destruction of the second Death Star, and the many delays and detours on her way back to the Core Planets, Lianna would find her way into the newly-formed New Republic Military, ironically tasked with maintaining ships once more: Fighter and Warships this time as part of SupportOps. Ambitious and with a sense of duty that seemed to be lacking among most of the rag-tag recruits, it was soon that she was transfered to the flagship, the NRSC ''Deliverance'' as a sergeant. Tasked by the deck officers of the understaffed warship with maintaining both the fighter squadrons as well as overseeing the refitting and repairs to the cruiser, the first sparks with the crew were bound to fly, especially between the 'fighter-aces' of Ghost Squadron, which Lianna refused to see as anyway 'special' from everyone else. Why should she? It was them that brought in the fighters scorched and shot to pieces and with that adding even more work to her overworked support-crews by not "knowing how to recharge shields!". Most notably among them would be Johanna Siri te Danaan and Drax Rendolen, though over the course of her assignment a strange sort of love-hate friendship blossomed between both of them and the tech. Blackledge, Lianna Blackledge, Lianna Blackledge, Lianna Blackledge, Lianna